In the Key of Life
by bmdohmen
Summary: I hit random on my mp3 player and typed what came to mind. My first attempt at writing fanfiction. Written for Kore-of-Myth's Shuffle Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Written for Kore-of-Myth's Shuffle Challenge on HPFC. This is my first ever attempt at writing, so if it's awful, I am truly sorry. Also, I wrote these at 4 AM, so that may play a role also.

Thank you so much to my husband for reading these, even tho he doesn't understand my obsession with Harry Potter or fan fiction.

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN NONE OF THIS!! Everything is owned by who owns it, and none of that is me.

**Leaving October**-Sons of the Desert (Remus)

_I'm just fine till the end of September_

_Then I remember losing you, October '89_

_But if I live in the past there's no future_

_I'm looking forward to leaving October behind_

He stepped through the wall onto the platform and thought how little things change while everything changes at the same time. The train looked the same as it did the first time he saw it so many years ago The way he felt could be the same also. The same people know his secret, and he has to keep it from everyone else still. But the first day of school is still the first day of school.

A month later and it hits him. The same way it does every year. How can one page of a calendar hurt so much. It still hits him in the pit of his stomach, and this year affects him so much more. Harry has grown to be a wonderful young man, and he sees two of his best friends in everything the youth does. He knows they would be proud of him. He is.

**Against All Odds**-Phil Collins (Severus/Lily)

_I wish I could just make you turn around_

_Turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you_

_So many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all _

One word-one little word. But nothing can ever change that _he_ used that word on _her._ He would give anything to take it back, but he never can.

How could he! He's supposed to be her best friend! She knows he's in _that_ house, and that's how they all supposedly feel, but she never thought he would really feel. How can she forgive him?!

He hopes that he's made it up to her, and wherever she is, she's seen that he never meant that one word. That's his last thought as he sees her eyes for the last time.

**I'll Wait For You**-Joe Nichols (Remus/Tonks)

_I'll wait for you_

_At heaven's gate_

_I don't care how long it takes_

_And I'll tell St Pete_

_I can't come in_

_Without my love and my best friend_

His last thought was of their son-so much like her already. He knew they'd made the best choice for godfather now. Harry would make sure Teddy never felt alone like he had.

Her last thought was of their son-so much like him already. So serious, with the humor out of nowhere, hidden so well. She hoped he would be ok, but knowing he would be. He's the son of a Maurader.

They watch, loving, waiting. They'll wait as long as they have to, hoping it will be a long, eventful lifetime.

**Chiseled in Stone**-Vern Gosdin (Ron)

_You don't know about sadness_

_Till you've faced life alone_

_You don't know about lonely_

_Till it's chiseled in stone_

How could he have left them! Look at everything Harry's gone through, and he doesn't bail. But it's not Harry he misses. It's Hermione. How will he ever make this up to her. He misses her so much, even when she is being a know it all. Because that's what she is. That's what makes her his. He doesn't know if he can fix it, but if he has to he will spend his life trying.

**You're the Reason**-Blake Shelton; Miranda Lambert (James/Lily)

_You're the reason God made Oklahoma_

_And I'm sure missing you_

Why her? Why is she the one person he can't get off his mind? There's plenty of girls that would love to be with him. What makes her so special? Besides everything about her? This is going to ruin his summer break.

Why can't she stop thinking of him? She had been looking forward to summer break, just to be away from him. Now all she can do is think of him, wonder what he's doing. There's no way she likes him. There's just no way!!

**Break Down Here**-Julie Roberts (George)

_God help me, keep me moving somehow_

_Don't let me start wishing I was with him now_

_I made it this far without crying a single tear_

_I'd sure hate to break down here_

"Just 10 more minutes. Just let me get through the next 10 minutes. Then I can close the shop, and it won't matter again, for one more night. No one will have to know how bad it is. I'm holding it together. No one realizes how hard it is, I'm sure of it. I can keep this hidden. Just 5 minutes. No, don't look at the fireworks display. That can be dealt with tomorrow. When it's not so close to the surface, threatening to explode everywhere. 2 minutes. That's not too much longer. I can make it. I can do this. It's what he'd do. He'd be fine if I were the one gone. He wouldn't feel this pain all the time. He would know how to celebrate properly. And I finally have a birthday to myself."

And that's when he realizes he's lost his battle.

**Drinkin' Me Lonely**-Chris Young (um, unknown. Sorry)

_You said I'd have to choose between your love and this old bar room_

_I just laughed but I guess you knew best_

_I wish the bartender had a cure I could buy_

_But the truth is I'm only drinking me lonely tonight_

Why did she send him away-her one chance at happiness? She looks into the mirror behind the bar and sees it. The disarray of her hair, the way her clothes fit. She doesn't even know how long she's been here or how many she's had. She just knows that however long and however many, it will never be enough. She made her choice, and it's in the glass in front of her. And she knows he would love her anyway. But she just can't seem to make it far enough to let him.

**Didn't I**-Montgomery Gentry (Harry)

_Now being back should be so simple_

_But I keep getting these mixed signals from everyone_

_Why do folks sit and judge me_

_Who ain't seen what I've seen _

_Or did what I done_

"I DON'T WANT THIS!! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!!" He wants to scream at the top of his lungs, but knows he can't. He knows he has some true friends, but even some of the ones he thought were the closest won't talk to him, won't look at him-don't believe him. The whispers are the worst. He hears them when he leaves a room. He knows when he walks in the Hall and everyone stares. He can't find anywhere to hide from the stares and accusations anymore. Can't they see this isn't his fault?

**The One-**Gary Allen (James)

_Just ask it will be done_

_And I will prove my love_

_Until you're sure that I'm_

_The One_

The wait had been worth it. As soon as he saw her coming towards him, he knew beyond a doubt. This was the one woman worth waiting for. He didn't know how it had happened for sure. Maybe she decided to say yes just to surprise him. But since that day he's made sure to show her that she was his princess in every way. All she had to do was ask, and it was done. She finally put her trust in him, and opened her heart to him. That was the beginning of the best days of their life. She was, and always will be for him, The One.

**Hello**-Lionel Richie (Draco)

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_

_And tell you time and time again how much I care_

_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

Moonbeams. That's what her hair is-moonbeams. He knows she doesn't know him-not the real him. The one he has to keep hidden. But he would love to show her. He hears her talking about Nargles, and scorns her in front of his friends. But secretly, he believes in them. And secretly, he takes down all the Mistletoe. So she won't get caught by any. He wants to sit with her and learn about these animals that fascinate her. The thought of anyone else sititng with her, kissing her, dreaming with her, drives him mad. But he can never show her any of it.

**Hallelujah**-Rufus Wainwright (Luna)

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not somebody who's seen the light_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_

He is her weakness. But she would never tell him. He already has too much power over her. She sees him watching her, and secretly hopes. But she knows that it will never happen. She knows he would never love someone like her. But she can hope. She longs to sit and talk with him, running her fingers through his pale hair. But he would think that would mess up perfection. Little does he know, no matter what, to her, he is always perfect.

Well, that's it for now. If it's awful, could you please leave me some advice? If it's not awful, could you tell me that? Lol Shameless begging can't hurt, right.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to try another set. I don't know if they're any good either, but wanted to see how it would come out. Please tell me what I can change to get better.

I own none of the characters, or any of the songs. If I did, I could buy my sister an awesome wedding present.

**Living Next Door To Alice**-Smokie (Severus)

_24 years just waiting for a chance_

_To tell her how I feel and maybe get a second glance_

_Now I've got to get used to not living next door to Alice _

He knew the wedding was soon, but he supposed he had blocked the actual date from his mind. Now he had no choice but to acknowledge he had truly lost her to _Potter._ But really, did the guests have to park all the way down the street?! It's not like he wanted to come back to this house anyway. But he had orders to get it ready in case the Dark Lord wanted to use it for a hideout. He had his doubts about that. Why would he want to stay in the middle of those he hates the most? But he feels better knowing that, after today, she will most likely not be at her parents house very regularly. He doesn't think he could stand it if she died by the Dark Lord's hand. He'd feel responsible.

**Real Life**-Jeff Carson (Potter family)

_And I never was the same again_

_From that moment on, real life began_

"Run, Lily! Get Harry and get out. I love you."

Those are the last words she ever heard from his mouth.

"You may kill us, but we died fighting you! Such a brave man, killing a BABY!"

Those are the last words she said in this life. But her love lived on.

Through everything he had to endure, the one thing he knew was his parents loved him. He loved looking through the album Hagrid had given him, seeing them with him, watching them hug and kiss him.

But there was someone else who was always there for him, that never gave up on him. That loved him.

"You can do this, you're so brave, look at everything you lived through. You helped me through so much. Let me help you through this."

And those were the words that gave Ginny the strength to push one more time.

And James Sirius was born.

**Wildfire**-Michael Martin Murphy (Luna)

_On Wildfire we're gonna ride_

_Gonna sod busting behind_

_Get the hard times right on out of our minds_

_Riding Wildfire_

She knows what everyone thinks of her. And she simply doesn't care. She knows one day all the animals she talks about will be well known.

But what no one knows is that she loves a normal animal more than any other.

She stayed on a farm with a family friend for a couple weeks after her mother died. That's where she first truly fell in love. His name was Wildfire. He's probably what got her through those first few tough weeks. He always had time for her, never told her she was just a child, and always listened, no matter how silly it may sound. She would take him up in the hills, riding him as fast as he could go. Away from the adults she could talk to her mother with out worrying them. And he always took care of her, kept her safe, even if the adults said it wasn't safe for a child by herself.

She knows one day she'll have a horse, and she'll name him Wildfire. And maybe they'll discover Nargles together.

**When You Lie Next To Me**-Kelly Coffey (Hermione)

_When you lie next to me_

_Breathing the air I breathe_

_We don't have to speak_

_And just be_

_Our love's a precious thing_

_Don't wanna waste a day_

_Or one more minute without you in it_

_Life is so sweet_

_When you lie next to me_

She's loved him since forever. Not that he's made that easy sometimes. Sometimes she wonders if it's simply because of convenience. But then, what is love without friendship first. How can you truly love someone if you don't know what buttons to push and have things that you can use for ammunition if needed. She laughs to herself. If anyone ever knew some of the things she did, the mighty hero might not be so, well, mighty. She leans over and kisses his sleeping cheek. No matter what, he would _always_ be her hero. She lays back down and he rolls over and pulls her close. No, nothing was better than this.

**Girlfriend**-Avril Lavigne (Ginny)

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way, no way_

_I think you need a new one_

_Hey you , hey you_

_I could be your girlfriend_

She knows she shouldn't be jealous, but please, Cho?! Obviously not over Cedric yet. So why was she interested in Harry? But then again, he is Harry, and he is incredibly wonderful. But he's not supposed to be interested in anyone else! She sometimes wonders what they talk about, because they don't ever seem to be happy, whether they're together or apart. She knows she shouldn't be jealous. She just can't help it.

**She Only Smokes When She Drinks**-Joe Nichols (Pansy)

_She only smokes when she drinks_

_She only drinks now and then_

_Now and then when she's tired_

_Of being let down by men_

_You can give her a light_

_But it's not what you think_

_Everybody knows_

_She only drinks alone_

_And she only smokes when she drinks_

"Look, there she is again, probably drunk. As usual."

Pansy tries not to let it get to her. She knows the reputation she has. It's probably deserved, but she wishes she had the nerve to say something about it. The truth is, she really doesn't drink that much. Only when she's given in to Draco again, and he's used her and discarded her. Again. She's starting to think she doesn't so much love him as she does the pain. Because that's the only truly constant thing. The pain. The using. But she knows there's something good in him. She's seen it. She's felt it. But she's pretty sure he wasn't thinking of her that time. One day she'll be strong enough to tell him no. One day she'll walk away with her head held high. One day she'll get the love and respect she deserves. But until then, she waits for the next time he "needs" her. And hates herself for it. So, she orders another. When it's delivered she asks for another light. Because this is what she does.

**My Worst Fear**-Rascall Flatts (Harry/Ginny)

_It's gonna make it hard to tell you that I'm leaving_

_Now that I know just how much you care_

_You finally gave me one good reason_

_Not to go_

_Staying here is my worst fear_

The next day was Bill and Fleur's wedding, so they should be in bed. They both knew they'd have to be up early to help get everything ready. Instead they were laying out under a tree, just watching the stars and listening to the wind. Every once in a while one of them would start to say something, but nothing of substance ever came out. They both knew they had to talk about all of this. But they knew it would be the hardest and worst conversation of their lives. So instead they just laid there. Watching the stars and listening to the wind. Together.

**I'll Be**-Edwin McCain (Lily)

_Strands in your eyes_

_That color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_Emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust toward the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

She couldn't believe this was really her day. She felt like a princess, and she knew she had found her prince. Well, she hadn't exactly found him. She smiled thinking about how persistent he'd been. Every day. All day. Until she finally said yes, just to shut him up. She just knew they'd both be so miserable that he'd never ask again. She's never been so happy to be wrong.

"Lily, my wife, my princess, my world. Please dance with me."

She had to smile. If nothing else, he could make a girl feel good.

And they danced.

**Tonight I Want To Cry**-Keith Urban (Remus)

_But I'm just drunk enough_

_To let go of my pain_

_To hell with my pride_

_Let it fall like rain_

_From my eyes_

_Tonight I want to cry_

He knows he has to be there for Harry. And he will be. But for now, for just tonight, he has to be selfish. Because if he doesn't, he'll do more harm to Harry than anything else could. How could he have lost him again. After all the time they had to spend apart, everything that had happened. This just can't be happening. This nightmare was supposed to be over. He grabs the bottle again, drinking straight from it. Then he throws his head back and howls. People in town locked their shutters. The ghosts were back they all thought. If only they knew how true that was. But these ghosts would haunt Remus until the night he dies, and they're together again.

**It Always Rains On Saturday**-Reba McEntire (Molly)

_And it looks like rain_

_It always rains on Saturday_

_The dark clouds came_

_And the sunny days are gone away_

_This house feels so cold_

_Its always feels like this when Billy goes away_

_There's really nothing new about the rain_

_It always rains on Saturday_

Her day went from sun and hanging laundry the "muggle" way, to clouds and fear. She knew it was just a matter of time, but she still wasn't prepared for this moment. She doesn't even remember who came to get her. She just heard the words, "Bill's hurt," and she flew into action. She ran in, looking at her clock. Mortal Peril. Hurt doesn't describe it well enough, now does it. She had her bag, and grabbed someone's arm so she didn't hurt herself getting there. "Please, just let him be ok. I can't lose any of them. I'm not ready."

Thinking about it later, she realized that without the rain, the sun doesn't shine as bright. Watching her son with her newest daughter, she knew they could make it through the rain, together.


End file.
